<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icy, But I'm on Fire by waitingforwonhui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138248">Icy, But I'm on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui'>waitingforwonhui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Don't Ask, Ice Play, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and ice cubes, bye, don't read if you can't handle it, going back to angst and fluff after this, it's about the crop top, it's really just sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo wears a crop top for their newest music video shoot and Junhui can't quite handle it.</p><p>That's all. That's the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icy, But I'm on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't usually write pwp smut, so if you're just here because you like me as a writer, i'm okay if you don't want to read this.</p><p>if you always wanted this from me, however, this is your rare (perhaps even only) chance to get this from me.</p><p>i probably won't write anything like this for wonhui again, it was just that stupid crop top and i am a weak human being.</p><p>proceed at own risk!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo takes a deep breath as he washes his hands over the bathroom sink at the set of the filming for their new music video. He's already exhausted and they still have at least five hours to go. These things were easier when he was younger. Although, he's much fitter now, for whatever reason he finds music video shoots more exhausting. To a certain extent also more stressful.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's the expectations that come with it. Maybe it's that he also tackled into video making and now sees all the small details that he likes and dislikes before the filming is even finished and he can't just relax anymore. Maybe it's just because it's lost its novelty altogether and every music video shoot feels the same. He can't tell and he doesn't really care to find out. He would like to splash his face with water too but he can't ruin the make-up.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs when the door to the shared restrooms opens up. Wonwoo just really wanted to be alone for a second. Just spend the 15-minute break they got with his own thoughts and a nice cup of iced water that he brought with him to fight the heat. They might have given him a crop top to wear this time but he's still also wearing a jacket on top of it and long pants with boots. It doesn't do anything to make him feel less hot.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are," Junhui's voice chimes in through the door and Wonwoo is relieved. At least it's Junhui. He's never tired of seeing Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>"Are they looking for me?" Wonwoo asks when he catches the breathy note in Junhui's voice. He sounds like he was rushing to find him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but I was," he says and with just two big steps, he's right in front of Wonwoo with both hands at Wonwoo's nape. He leans in and starts kissing him roughly, desperately. Almost as if they hadn't seen each other for a while but they have. They see each other every day. Especially, these days. Wonwoo doesn't quite grasp the urgency but he lets it happen anyway. He almost forgets about their whereabouts. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Junnie, wait a second," Wonwoo breaks the kiss and pushes the other away for a moment. Not without still holding onto his hips though. "What's the matter with you? We can't do this here."</p><p> </p><p>"But I need you," Junhui whines, almost like a silent cry and it sends all the wrong messages down Wonwoo's body.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Now?"</p><p> </p><p>"You look so hot in that," he points at Wonwoo's shirt. "I was going crazy out there, please..."</p><p> </p><p>"My outfit?" Wonwoo says incredulously. "You want to make out because of my outfit?"</p><p> </p><p>Junhui bites his lower lip, "Only that I was not necessarily going to just make out..."</p><p> </p><p>He jumps forward again and attaches his beautiful lips to Wonwoo's again and it just dawns on Wonwoo where this is about to go if he lets it happen.</p><p> </p><p>"No babe, wait," he pulls Junhui off of himself then grabs his glass of iced water in one hand and Junhui's wrist in the other. He leads them into one of the stalls and makes sure to lock the door. Then he closes the toilet seat lid and puts his drink on top of it.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at Junhui who now has his hands on Wonwoo's hips and is pushing him against the wall, "Babe, you can't be serious... we have only ten minutes of break left and that's the smallest of our issues here."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't need more than ten minutes, Wonu," Junhui gives him the cute puppy eyes. The kind of look that he knows Wonwoo can't resist. "I just want to <em>taste</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>"Junnie, it's too hot... I can't go back there all drenched in sweat, we have to look flawless for the shoot," Wonwoo argues weekly and it's that argument that leads him towards his doom.</p><p> </p><p>Because instead of stopping, Junhui puts his hand into Wonwoo's glass of water and picks out an ice cube.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll cool you down," he says just before he puts the cube of frozen water between his sinful lips and leans down to lift up Wonwoo's crop top just a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hisses through his teeth when the cold touches his abs, "Fuck, Jun!"</p><p> </p><p>The other doesn't stop, though. Ice cube still in his mouth, he slides his way up pulling Wonwoo's shirt with it until his entire chest is exposed. Junhui runs the ice cube over Wonwoo's nipples and it's an insane feeling. It's hot and cold at the same time. He can't really process it. He can't even do anything but lift his hands up to his sides and let Junhui do whatever it is he wants to do because it's good. It's strange but it's good and he will stop him. Sure. Just another minute or two.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui slurps the ice cube into his mouth and chews it with a crunch until it's completely gone but he doesn't stop. When he reattaches his mouth to Wonwoo's upper body, his lips are still cold but much softer, much more sultry than the hard cube that was on him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo really wants to be the reasonable one but Junhui is just making it really hard for him until he drops to his knees and starts fondling with the zip and button on Wonwoo's pants.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, you can't be serious," Wonwoo breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>"But you want it," Junhui says with his big eyes looking up to Wonwoo. He puts a hand on Wonwoo's crotch and strokes him over his pants. Of course, he was aroused but he didn't realise how hard he was until Junhui pointed it out. It's not fair. It's not okay for him to attack him like that in the middle of a music video shoot. It's not fair to look at him with those eyes that Wonwoo can't resist. Not even if he tried and admittedly, he's not trying very hard right now.</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything, Wonwoo moans when Junhui squeezes a little harder around his dick, "Fuck, you'll get us in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>"I just want a taste, please, Wonu," he looks up at him while he already unzips Wonwoo's pants. "Let me just..."</p><p> </p><p>He grabs another ice cube from the glass of water and puts it in his mouth without chewing it, without swallowing it. He just lets it melt in there while he pulls Wonwoo's pants down to his knees and takes his cock out of his underwear. And Wonwoo is done protesting. He just wants to know what Junhui is up to. He just wants to feel him around his member right now.</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough, Junhui just spits out the rest of the ice cube into the corner of the stall and takes him in without any teasing. Without any warning, he just slides his lips down Wonwoo's cock from the tip to the base and it's crazy.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth is cold from the ice cube that was in there just a second ago but the back of his throat is warm and it cools Wonwoo down to the point where it sends shivers down' his spine but he's still aroused. More than ever. He cannot even wrap his head around what it feels like and he knows he won't last too long. He doesn't want or need to either because their break ends in about seven minutes and Wonwoo is about to spend those seven minutes in the heaven that is Junhui's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," he manages to heave out. "Oh my god, that's incredible. Fuck, Jun..."</p><p> </p><p>Junhui doesn't answer. He just expertly runs his mouth up and down Wonwoo's cock like he knows the other likes it. Only that right now he likes it even more.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo breathes heavily. His chest expands and contracts in an almost worrying manner but he knows he's alright. More than alright. It's fantastic.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to grab Junhui's hair and pull at it. He wants to pull back his head and slap his cock on that mouth before he enters it again but he just lets the other do because there is no time for any of that. There's just tongue and slurping and the tip of his cock hitting the back of Junhui's throat again and again until he's so close that he wants to pull out and paint that pretty face in white but Junhui doesn't let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me... <em>finish</em>," he lets out between breaths and Junhui has the audacity to shake his head with Wonwoo's cock still in it. It drives him almost crazy.</p><p> </p><p>"Not on my face," he says when he quickly lets go. "The make-up..."</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo is disappointed but also relieved because for a second there, he thought Junhui wants to play games and not let him come. But then again, he agrees. They don't want to have to explain to the stylists how Junhui managed to ruin all their hard work in a short break. It's fine. He'll have plenty of opportunities to do that some other time.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have time or reason to be too disappointed when Junhui starts to suck harder and brings his hand up to Wonwoo's cock to pump the base of it as well. It takes only seconds of that sped-up pace for Wonwoo to release his load right down Junhui's throat.</p><p> </p><p>He pants and he has to lean on Junhui's shoulders with both of his hands to fight his shaky legs. Perhaps it's the thrill of the semi-public location or the fucking ice cubes but the intensity of his orgasm surprises him. It's so good and sure enough, he feels relaxed now. Weirdly enough he also feels cooled down.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes to look at Junhui just sitting on his folded legs and looking up at him with a sweet smile as if he didn't just perform the most atrocious of sexual acts on him. He will never get used to the duality of this man and he doesn't want to. He loves it.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui kisses him sweetly when he gets up from the floor and his mouth is warm again and tastes quite different than it did just earlier. Wonwoo wants to pay him back. He doesn't know how in the few minutes they have left but he lunges forward and presses Junhui to the opposite wall of the stall.</p><p> </p><p>He starts kissing him a little rougher just the way Junhui did to him when he entered the restroom. He plants kisses on his neck and earns himself moans but also a small protest, "Wonu, we don't have the time..."</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo reaches down to touch Junhui's crotch. He's semi-hard, clearly, he was just as aroused giving him head as Wonwoo was being teased with an ice cube.</p><p> </p><p>"What about this?" He says softly squeezing Junhui's crotch.</p><p> </p><p>The other lets out a small whimper, "I- I'll manage, I just wanted to have you, quickly... and I did."</p><p> </p><p>Junhui smiles and places a soft peck onto Wonwoo's lips and if he ever loses his mind, it will be because of the contrast this man displays on a daily basis. He doesn't even know what he did to make Junhui want to be and sleep with him but he's grateful for it. He's also a little annoyed that he won't get to mess him up until after the shoot.</p><p> </p><p>At least he knows what he will be thinking about for the next couple of hours, <em>great.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they get home after the shoot, they all head to the first dorm of their apartments because that's where the staff usually unloads all their stuff. From then on, they are free to do whatever they want. They have a day off the next day and that's always something to get excited about.</p><p> </p><p>"You're coming with me," Wonwoo grabs Junhui's hand and pulls him towards the kitchen. He takes a big cup and a small kitchen shovel and fills it to the brim with ice. They have an ice machine in that particular dorm but it doesn't produce cubes like the ones Junhui used on Wonwoo earlier. These ice pieces are rather shaped like a small version of those chocolate-coated marshmallow cakes, tea-cakes or whatever they are called.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui just follows him and Wonwoo thinks that he must have understood where this all is going but he doesn't say a word. He pulls the little tease by the hand out of the apartment where at least seven of the members have gathered and walks past them to go upstairs to the other one where Junhui's room is located. They didn't give them a room together because they thought they wouldn't be able to handle it. Judging by the way Wonwoo feels right now, he thinks they might be onto something.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the door closes behind them and they find themselves alone in the staircase, Junhui wriggles his way out of Wonwoo's grip, "You seem in a hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"Junhui, I swear to God... not now," Wonwoo hisses.</p><p> </p><p>"Not now what?" The other man says with an innocent smile and Wonwoo swears he knows just how much he needs him right now. He can probably read the sheer <em>want </em>in Wonwoo's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not in the mood for your teasing games," he lets out.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think you are," Junhui says in a flirty tone. "You want me so bad, the only reason you're not pushing me against that wall right there and kissing me senseless are the CCTV cameras in these staircase corridors..."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo swears it's almost as if Junhui has multiple personalities living inside of him and they're all kinky but in different ways. He's so different from how he was when he attacked Wonwoo in the restroom earlier.</p><p> </p><p>But Wonwoo thinks that two can play this game and grabs Junhui's hand again just to pull him in flush against himself. He lets go of his hand and puts an arm around his waist, his lips right next to Junhui's ear, "And what if that's true, hm? What if all I could think about for the last six hours was your pretty naked body writhing underneath me while I make sure you feel better than you've ever felt in your life?"</p><p> </p><p>He nibbles on Junhui's earlobe in an angle that he knows the cameras wouldn't catch and earns himself a soft moan from the other man, "What if all I can think about is showing you just how good you made <em>me</em> feel earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>When he pulls away a little to look at him, Junhui is visibly shaking and Wonwoo knows there won't be too much teasing necessary anymore because Junhui seems just as needy as Wonwoo is himself.</p><p> </p><p>"My room," he says breathily.</p><p> </p><p>"Your room," Wonwoo repeats with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>He takes Junhui's hand again and leads him upstairs to one of the other dorms. The one where Junhui's room is situated.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone here?" Wonwoo calls out when they enter the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Just me," Seungkwan's voice chimes from somewhere. "Why are <em>you</em> here?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to fuck Junnie," Wonwoo shouts shamelessly and Junhui hits his arm in protest. "I don't care if you're here but maybe you will want to go downstairs for the next couple of hours..."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hours?</em>" Seungkwan screeches as he appears around the corner of his own room. "What are you? Animals?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time for this now," Wonwoo brushes it off. "You have been warned."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Kwannie," Junhui says cutely as he lets himself be pulled by Wonwoo away to the other side of the apartment towards his own room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're not sorry," they hear Seungkwan call behind them. "Thrown out of my own home... unbelievable, you're worse than teenagers!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo practically throws Junhui on his bed as soon as they're alone behind locked doors. He makes quick work to undress him and take off his own clothes too, after all, he doesn't want the ice to melt before he gets to use it.</p><p> </p><p>"Slow down, babe," Junhui breathes out. "I've never seen you so needy."</p><p> </p><p>Once they're both naked Wonwoo crawls on top of the other and starts kissing him. Every smallest part of his skin that touches Junhui's seems to be on overdrive because it just feels so much more intense to be with him like this than usual. It's not like they don't get to do it often. When there are no schedules - like, most of the time these days - they fool around quite a lot.</p><p> </p><p>But it's the way Junhui wanted him earlier that drives him crazy. The way his eyes were clouded with lust and those ice cubes. He remembers the ice cubes and stops kissing Junhui for a moment just to put his lips elsewhere on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo starts kissing his way down the side of Junhui's neck, the soft skin burning under his lips. The fresh scent of Junhui's deodorant, the sweetness of his natural aroma, Wonwoo feels like he's getting intoxicated. He's getting high on the best, most beautiful drug in the world.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to Junhui's chest, he just has to try it out. He reaches for the cup of ice that he put on the nightstand beforehand and takes out one piece. He places it right in the middle of Junhui's chest and it makes the other suck in air between his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, that's cold," Junhui says already out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, "Yeah, baby, it's ice."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Junhui rolls his eyes and props himself up a little to see what Wonwoo is about to do.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really know what he's about to do either. He just wants to play with this perfect body right in front of him. He wants to make Junhui feel as good as he made him feel on set earlier. So he brings his lips down and slurps the piece of ice into his mouth. He turns it around and places it between his teeth then goes straight for Junhui's nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui lets out a soft moan underneath him which only turns him on more. He lets the ice piece fall out of his mouth and takes it in his hand to work on one nipple with the ice between his fingers and the other with his now cold mouth. Junhui can't hold himself up any longer, he lays back down, head buried in his pillows and one soft moan following the other as Wonwoo's lips and the piece of eyes travel their way across his body.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo kisses his way down to Junhui's navel and the ice follows between his fingers. Junhui breathes heavily and Wonwoo can't be sure if it's from the arousal or the coolness of the ice on his skin. Maybe a bit of both. He's definitely hard. He gets hard quickly for Wonwoo, it's something the other enjoys a lot. It makes him feel good about himself.</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo can't help but kiss his way down to his cock. He presses his lips against it a couple of times. He follows with a few small licks to Junhui's leaking tip and rejoices in the way the beautiful man writhes underneath him. He's too beautiful, really. If Wonwoo could paint, he would paint only Junhui every single day. All the little details about him. All the intricacies of his face, his skin, his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Wonu..." Junhui starts with a weak voice and Wonwoo looks up at him behind his cock. "I thought you wanted to spread me open... is this a blowjob for a blowjob kinda deal?"</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo snorts at that, he loves that Junhui manages to be funny even when he's as worked up as he now seems to be.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not," Wonwoo says. "But you know, ever since I felt it in my hand earlier, I couldn't stop thinking of your pretty little cock lusting for me. Would be rude of me not to greet it, don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Junhui just groans and leans back again and Wonwoo thinks it's time to take a fresh piece of ice and put it where he really wants it. He reaches for the cup again and Junhui widens his eyes at him, "Shh, just relax, baby. Let me take care of you..."</p><p> </p><p>"Wonu... what are you-" he gets cut off mid-sentence because Wonwoo places the piece of ice right at the rim of Junhui's entrance and it makes him open his mouth up wide.</p><p> </p><p>"How does it feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"S- strange," Junhui lets out shakily when Wonwoo pushes the piece of ice past his entrance. It's small. Just a little thicker than a thumb so it shouldn't hurt. But he can only imagine how it must feel for Junhui. He wants to feel it as well. Another time. Not now. Now it's time to take care of this beautiful man.</p><p> </p><p>"Good strange?" He asks with genuine curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui's breathing picks up in pace, "I don't know... I think I like it."</p><p> </p><p>"You think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I think it's fun... oh fuck," he lets out when Wonwoo pushes it in completely followed by his own middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>"What if I put my finger in with it?"</p><p> </p><p>"W- Won- Wonu... I- I think you can just go for it, I don't feel anything," Junhui lets out and Wonwoo wonders what he means. Surely, he must feel the ice and the finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel that something is inside me but I don't feel it coming in, there's no pain," Junhui clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh... the ice cube must have numbed it," Wonwoo concludes. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I want it," Junhui almost screeches and Wonwoo can only imagine the lust he feels right now. It's a weird sensation with the ice and the heat at the same time. It's like it speeds up the process of arousal but it's also a new sensation at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>And he wants to deliver on all of Junhui's needs so he pulls out his finger and scoots closer to him on the bed. He aligns his cock at the entrance and it doesn't look even remotely open enough for Junhui not to feel any discomfort if he enters. So, he looks at him questioningly one more time and gets a few small nods from Junhui encouraging him to go for it.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo pushes past his boyfriend's rim and it's just insane. Insanely good, "Oh my God, you're so tight, <em>fuck</em>... you don't feel anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Junhui pants and moans but he doesn't look uncomfortable. "I- I feel full, you feel so good inside of me, please move," he demands.</p><p> </p><p>But Wonwoo can't move even if he wanted to because Junhui is so incredibly tight around him and he was so ridiculously horny the whole rest of the shoot that he thinks if he moves even just the slightest right now, he won't be able to last at all.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a second," he breathes out.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it feel good for you?" Junhui says in between moans.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels amazing," Wonwoo answers. "You always do."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so good too, Wonu," his breathing hitches. "I feel full and warm but it's still melting inside of me... I feel s- so many things, ah..."</p><p> </p><p>And it's all it takes for Wonwoo to want more. So, he pulls out just until his tip is still in and positively slams himself back into Junhui. It makes the other's eyes roll back in stimulation and the sight of it just makes Wonwoo want to do more.</p><p> </p><p>And he does. He starts moving in and out. Faster and smoother every time. He finds a pace that suits both of them, a pace that feels good but won't drive them over the edge too fast. He loves the way Junhui writhes underneath him. His hands reaching out to grab at his sheets, desperately trying to hold onto his headboard but losing his grip.</p><p> </p><p>"And all because of a silly crop top," Wonwoo breathes out watching Junhui moan and blink rapidly in lust. "You see me naked every day... so horny, unbelievable."</p><p> </p><p>"It- it's not... not the top," Junhui manages to let out in between moans and groans.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aaah- the way... your abs looked like... mmh when... when you did the b- body roll," Junhui explains and Wonwoo gets faster enjoying how hard it is for the other to speak. "It- it reminded me... of this..."</p><p> </p><p>Junhui points a finger at Wonwoo's stomach and he looks down on himself. He can see his abdominal muscles contract and release with every roll of his hips. It drives him almost crazy to know that that's what turned his boyfriend on that much. He can also see his dick appear and disappear at Junhui's hole and it's enough for him to speed up.</p><p> </p><p>It's like something switches inside of him at the realisation of what Junhui was thinking about when he saw him do a body roll in his crop top. Of course, it's his usual view after all. And Wonwoo starts thrusting into him at a relentless pace. He wants him to get there. He wants him to come and he wants it to be just as intense as it was for him in the bathroom. He can tell it's about to get just as intense for him now. Being inside of Junhui completely unspread and what not. It's so good it shouldn't be real.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui's voice gets completely hoarse with every thrust of Wonwoo's hips. He can tell he's close and for whatever reason Wonwoo reaches for another piece of ice that he lets slip into Junhui's mouth together with two of Wonwoo's fingers. As if on command, Junhui immediately starts sucking on them and the slurping noises are insane. The water from the melting ice escapes his mouth and spreads down his jaw and neck and onto the pillows underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo fishes out the piece of ice and just lets it drop onto Junhui's stomach and that's enough to make his boyfriend release his load all over himself, Wonwoo and the piece of ice in his belly button. It's so hot Wonwoo knows he's close too, so he thrusts into the other a couple more times which makes Junhui whine and let out high-pitched moans. It's enough to drive Wonwoo over the edge and just before he comes he pulls out and releases it all over Junhui's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>He just stares like in a trance as his cock paints Junhui's perfect thigh in white stripes until it stops and Wonwoo smears it all over his boyfriend's upper leg. He looks up at Junhui again. He's beautiful. He always is but these are the moments where Wonwoo knows he's perfectly <em>his</em> and everything intensifies.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you didn't lie," Junhui says in a hoarse voice after coming down from his orgasm. They just lie next to each other for a little bit. Breathing, staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"About what?"</p><p> </p><p>"It definitely did feel better than ever," Junhui chuckles. "This was insane, I think it's our personal best."</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo laughs, "I agree. I'm still gonna tell the stylist noonas that I don't want to wear crop tops anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Junhui's voice gets adorably high-pitched. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you were crazy to pull what you did in the break," Wonwoo tells him with a small laugh. "I can't risk us being exposed because of a stupid shirt."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe that's reasonable," Junhui says slowly. "Sad... but reasonable."</p><p> </p><p>They don't say anything for a couple of seconds until Junhui clears his throat again. "We're still shooting the performance for that Japanese festival in two days," he grins at Wonwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh God," Wonwoo lets out before he moves on top of Junhui to kiss him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about this and thank you for reading!</p><p>if you liked it, consider leaving a kudos and comment, i love to read those!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/wonjunnie">twt</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie">cc</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>